


Out of the Darkness

by Imoshen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Lucifer Possessing Nick (Supernatural), M/M, Nick's prayer, Protective Lucifer, this is the most innocent thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Nick prayed to Lucifer. Lucifer responded. Inspired by 14x07, short and sweet.





	1. Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> Nick's prayer was taken directly from the episode and is thus not mine.

_I’m not very good at this but the priest said it would help, so, ah, I’m gonna try. I say that I… do the terrible things I do because I couldn’t find who killed Sarah and Teddy... and that once I did, I’d be free of this darkness and this rage… But I lied. Truth is… I like doing these things. And I don’t wanna stop. I’m bonded to you, and what you are. I think it’s… how you first found me. I don’t know who I am, if I’m not you. No consequences, no pain, no sorrow… I want that back. I want it back. I don’t wanna feel now what I didn’t feel then. Where are you? Where are you? Help me… help me…_

He’d been drifting in dark nothingness. There was no true thought on his mind, no sense of time going by. He... existed.

Then something disturbed the nothingness. A voice, rough and teary. A voice he knew very well, and a soul he knew equally well. He’d been wrapped around it, twice, until…

_Blinding pain, the blade in his side so cold, and then so hot, and the sudden, horrified understanding that he’d caused his vessel’s death, too, ruined the man who’d said Yes to him and suffered for him and still welcomed him back._

I am Lucifer.

The thought was crystal clear in his mind, along with the sense-memory of that moment when his not-brother had driven the blade into his – into their body.

The dark nothingness was gone. Lucifer opened his eyes, the world tinged in red.

_Help me…_ His vessel, his Nick, was crying, hurting. Inacceptable. Lucifer stirred.

_Hold on, Nick. I’m coming._


	2. Nick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: damnit, just noticed I changed time partway hrough. Fixed now.

He was miserable.

The priest had said praying would help, so he’d prayed – not to a God who hadn’t helped him once, whose angels he’d seen commit atrocities on par with the demons. He’d prayed to the one being he _knew_ deep in his heart couldn’t answer anymore, because he’d felt Lucifer’s death.

He’d hat a front-row seat for that.

So now here he was, still with blood drying on his face, a miserable ball of loss and shame and guilt and loneliness, curled up on a bed that wasn’t his.

He might’ve been there for hours staring at nothing, and he didn’t really care, but then there was something disturbing the silence.

At first, he couldn’t place it – it wasn’t exactly sound, or words, but it felt deeply familiar.

And then…

_Come on, Nick, it can’t have been **that** long._

The voice was weaker than he’d ever heard it, but he _knew_ that voice. It had been providing a running commentary for years while its owner’s grace was curled around his soul in a protective mesh.

“Lucifer?” 

_Thought so._ The smugness was obvious. _Going to say the magic word for me, Nick?_

Warmth flooded Nick. He’d half-believed Lucifer would try to convince his “true vessel” to say yes to him again, and it might even be possible Sam would do it – this alternate Michael was dangerous, and a powerful archangel. The Winchesters had done foolish things when they were desperate.

“Where are you? Do I need to go somewhere, find you?”

_No. I’m right here, Nick, beneath this house. Just close your eyes and say the word._

Nick complied. He remembered Lucifer showing him what happened to humans who tried to see the brightness of an archangel’s true form, and he had no wish to end up like that, not anymore.

“Yes.”

Brightness behind his closed lids, and then something else flooded him, familiar and welcome and so, so much gentler than the first time Lucifer claimed his body. Grace curled around his soul, almost too tight, the sensation a little like a very tight hug. Like this, he could feel Lucifer’s joy, and even if the archangel might never admit it, he knew Lucifer was still capable of love.

Lucifer settled in his body, archangelic grace in his bloodstream, wrapped around his soul, a caress against his mind.

_You were dead._

_Yes._

_How?_

_… I don’t know._

_The archangel Lucifer doesn’t know? Doesn’t even have a theory?_

_Several. But you’re exhausted, and returning here wasn’t easy. Rest, Nick. We’ll share theories later._

Nick stretched out on the unfamiliar bed, sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

Lucifer purred quietly in his soul as he drifted off to sleep. They were whole again.


End file.
